The present disclosure relates to a method for transmitting a broadcasting service, a method for receiving the broadcasting service, and an apparatus for receiving the broadcasting service.
A digital television (DTV) is now presented to offer various services in addition to a television (TV)'s original function such as playing video and audio. For example, broadcasting information such as Electronic Program Guide (EPG) may be provided to a user, and also, broadcasting services from at least two channels may be simultaneously provided to a user. Especially, since a receiving system of the DTV includes a large capacity of a storage device, and is connected to a data communication channel and the internet (through which two-way communication is available), more services become accessible through broadcast signals. Additionally, since services offered through broadcast signals become more diversified, needs for utilizing the diversified services accurately is increased.